Best Friends Forever?
by Quackerly
Summary: As Tru continues her job at the morgue, and saving lives, her best friend Lindsay turns up dead. As the day rewinds, it's a race against time to save her friends life. Will she prevail? Or, will her friend die for sure? Find out by reading this!
1. Dead Friend Talking

The night starts off in the morgue, where Tru works.  
  
Tru was sitting on a desk, in the office of the morgue. Her shift had just started, and she was already sick of it, although she wondered whom she'd be helping tonight. She suddenly looked up, as Davis entered the room, pulling a cart, with a body on top, covered by a sheet-like cloth.  
  
"Ah," Tru started, "I see we've got a visitor."  
  
Davis smiled at her humor. "Well, let's see what killed this innocent person." Davis yanked the cloth off, and Tru gasped. Tru stared at the body in horror. The body was not mutilated horribly, but she knew who this dead person was. It was her best friend, Lindsay.   
  
Tru was able to utter something close to, "Oh my God!" while Davis stared at her reaction. "Something wrong?" he asked. A tear slid down Tru's cheek, while she managed to whisper, "Yes, it is my best friend, Lindsay." Davis looked down for a moment, then said, "I'm so sorry." Tru was beginning to shake uncontrollably. Trying not to sob, she asked, "What killed her? I don't see any marks on her body." Davis looked at his handy clipboard that had information on the murder. "Ah, I see. The clue is on her back."   
  
Davis lifted the lifeless Lindsay up, into a sitting position. Tru sank into the nearest chair, unable to stand. In Lindsay's back, there were 7 stab marks. Davis knew there would be no way Tru could help with the examination, so he began to evaluate the body. First though, he handed Tru her jacket. "See if there are any possessions in the pockets." Tru nodded and began to search through the jacket. "So, what do you know about her murder?" Tru asked timidly, half not wanting to know the answer.   
  
"Well," Davis started, " The murder happened at 6:18 P.M. It appears she was stabbed with a very long blade, perhaps around 6-8 inches long. And these wounds... they're so odd. The blade appears to have been rounded, like maybe a machete. Why would someone use a machete as a murder weapon?" Tru blankly said, "Why would anyone murder at all?" Davis looked at the traumatized girl and continued his examination. He began to feel around on Lindsay's head, and said, "Ah hah! Just as I suspected. There's a large bruise and cut on her head. The killer obviously knocked her unconsciousness, then stabbed her repeatedly."   
  
Davis looked over at Tru, and asked, "Find anything?" Tru forgot she was supposed to be looking throughout her jacket. She rummaged through quickly, and found a small note, with the letters 'MM' written on it. Tru held it up to Davis. "What's this?" Davis looked at it, and shook his head. "I don't have any idea. Well, I suppose I'll take her back into the other room." Tru silently nodded, and buried her head in her arms, trying to absorb all the shock she had just gone through.  
  
Davis returned soon after, and began to do some filing work. Tru was horribly upset, and just sat in a corner thinking, when all of a sudden she heard a noise. This had happened on many occasion, so, she headed straight to the back room, where dead bodies were kept in drawers. She heard an echo, that sounded somewhat like 'Help!' Tru walked straight over to where Linday's corspe lay, and pulled out the drawer. She stood staring at Lindsay for a moment, when all of sudden her eyes shot open and her corspe said "Help me!" And, like that, a rewind button turned on, and all the events that occured, were now in the future. The day had restarted. 


	2. A Killer Stopped?

Tru's alarm clock went blaring off. She rolled over, and turned it off. She quickly sat up, remembering 'last night's' events. The thought of Lindsay's dead body came rushing back to her, and she ran over to her phone, dialing her number crazily. There was no answer.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Flashback to yesterday: The phone had rang, and it was Lindsay.   
  
Lindsay: "Hey Tru! I'm going shopping tomorrow. Getting up early for all those bargain sales! Want to come?"   
  
Tru: "I can't. I'm going out to lunch with my sister tomorrow afternoon."   
  
Lindsay: "Oh, that's okay! Just wanted to see if you wanted to tag along or not! I may see you tomorrow night!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Great, Tru thought, I have no clue where she is, and I can't tell her she's going to die in... Tru looked at the clock. It was 10 A.M. She had about 8 hours to some how track down Lindsay in New York. It was impossible. And, plus, she had to have lunch with Meredith. Tru sighed, and then, something else hit her. She had no clue where Lindsay's death occured. Tru phoned Meredith, and rescheduled lunch. Now, Tru had to figure out where to start.   
  
Tru decided just to assume that the murder would take place at Lindsay's apartment. If someone got stabbed 7 times in public, someone would've helped. Tru headed over to her apartment. No sign of Lindsay. Tru stood outside for awhile, hoping Lindsay would return. Then, she noticed a man, who entered the apartment complex, with a machete in hand. Davis' words of 'a machete as a murder weapon' came back to her. She followed the man at a safe distance. He stopped, right in front of Lindsay's apartment. He took out a key, and attempted to open her door.   
  
Tru went up to him, and asked, "Are you having troubles, sir?" The man looked up, very startled. "Uh, yeah..." He replied, and he sounded very nervous. He looked up at the number. "Oh, hehe, wrong apartment." Tru stared at him very suspiciously. He managed to ge his door open, but Tru thought of something. He still has the machete.   
  
Tru asked, "May I borrow that machete of yours?"  
  
His reply, "Sorry, it's my only one. I need it.  
  
"Please, I just need to borrow it. I can return it tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
Tru began to put on a flirty act. She was very pretty, and she knew it. "Please?" She smiled very sweetly. He smiled back. "Ok, you can use it. My name is Dave, by the way." She took the machete and nodded. "Thanks, and I'm Tru." With that, she headed home, a smile on her face. It was only 4. Lindsay was safe, and that's all that mattered. Or so Tru thought. 


	3. A Gift From The Dead

Tru went home, and snuggled on the couch at her own apartment. Saving these people's lives was a very good feeling. She smiled, and turned on the news, while she sat eating her dinner. It was 5:45 P.M. She didn't pay much attention, until a certain story caught her eye.  
  
The reporter was saying, "Yes, the killer is still on the loose. Another victim was found with 4 stab marks on different spots of her body. The victim says the attacker was dressed in all black, and had a ski mask on. The killer uses a machete as his weapon, and shows no mercy to his victims. His name is Massacre Matt, or MM. Police are looking for him, but no signs have been seen of him."  
  
Tru started to take all that in, when she had a flashback to 'last night.'   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Tru had pulled out a small note of Lindsay's jacket. It said MM. Did he sign his victims?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
She gasped and looked at the clock. It was 5:50 P.M. The murder was to happen in 28 minutes. Tru picked up the phone, and frantically dialed Lindsay's number. No answer. Tru took off running downstairs, racing against time. She was going to take a taxi, but, traffic was terrible. With that, she ran towards Lindsay's apartment. It was 5 minutes of driving time, and about 15-20 minutes of running time. By the time Tru had reached the complex, she was panted and gasping for air. She looked at her watch. It was 6:12. The murder would happen in about 6 minutes.   
  
She didn't take the elevator. She ran up 6 flights of stairs. Tru knew Lindsay left her door unlocked when she was home. Tru clutcher her side, as sharp pains went driving through it. Lindsay's door was at the end of the hall. And, she saw a man, dressed in all black, reaching to open her door. Tru ran with all her might, towards the man. He had knocked on the door, and Lindsay would answer it any minute. And, right as she did, Tru slammed as hard as she could into the man's legs, knocking him over. Lindsay stared in shock, and Tru got up, and ran into Lindsay's apartment. But, neither were fast enough to close and locked the door.   
  
Massacre Matt came running in, saw a statue by the door, and chucked it at Lindsay's head. She fell unconscious on impact. Tru was all alone with a killer now, and her heart began to race. With his machete in hand, he ran over to Tru, and went forward with a thrust, aiming for her heart. Tru raised her arm to defend herself, and the blade sliced half her arm. Tru cried out in pain as blood began to pour everywhere. Tru did have some atheletic blood in her, and she managed to knock the machete away out of his hand, by kicking it. He glared at her, and jumped on top of her, clutching her throat. His grip was incredibly tight, and Tru began to turn blue as she gasped for breath. The world began to turn black, and she heard a crash. The death grip was released and Tru rolled onto her side, coughing and gasping for breath. She looked over, and saw her brother Harrison, who had knocked Massacre Matt out cold. He saw Tru, and ran over to her side. "Are you ok?" He asked. "It's a good thing I got here when I did. I'm glad you called me." Tru nodded and stared at her bloody arm. She said, still gasping for air, "Call the police. Tell them to bring an ambulance, and some handcuffs." He nodded and did.  
  
Soon, the police had a Massacre Matt in custody, and Tru became a hero in more than one person's eyes. Paramedics stitched up her arm. Lindsay came over. "Hey." She placed an arm on Tru's shoulder. "You saved my life. I don't think I can ever repay you." Tru smiled at her friend. "And, anyways, how did you know I'd be attacked my some man with a machete?" Tru smiled at her, and her reply was, "It's a gift, from my mother." Lindsay smiled, and walked over to the police. Tru looked up to the sky, and smiled. It truly WAS a gift, from her mother. 


End file.
